1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to ultrasound systems, and more particularly to transmit apodization using a sinc function in an ultrasound system.
2. Background Art
An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound diagnostic systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two or three-dimensional diagnostic images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
Generally, the ultrasound system may transmit an ultrasound beam formed with a set of ultrasound signals to a target object and receive ultrasound echoes reflected from the target object. The ultrasound system may form ultrasound images based on the received ultrasound echoes. When operated to form the ultrasound images, a frame rate is very important for diagnosing the target object (especially moving objects) in real time. The frame rate may be in inverse proportion to the number of transmission times of the transmit beam for obtaining one frame. That is, if the transmit beam is transmitted at a relatively less number of transmission times, then the frame rate may become high, However, distortion of the ultrasound image may occur due to a low amount of data.